Kirby Pokemon Master
by Snoopy3000
Summary: On a distant galaxy, known as the Dream Land, resides the savior of the universe, in this case we're not talking about Goku, but of a pink chewing gum-looking pink hero, known by everybody as Kirby; One day he woke up on the floor of a laboratory, not knowing how nor why he arrived there, but sure enough that that wasn't his world.
1. The arrival

Kirby wakes up confused, not knowing why is he inside a white room, looks around him and sees a old man with a white cloak so decides to approach him.

"Good evening, young... person? I'm professor Oak, first of all, are you a boy or a girl?" -Asked our dear professor most likely knowing this was the first time the question was really justified.

"Hello, I'm the hero from Dream Land, my name is Kirby, what's this place?"

"Well, I could ask you the same about your Dream Land -said the professor with confusion on his face-, but well, in this world there are beings called pokemon, humans live along pokemon, battle using them and compete on tournament with their friends" Answered Oak with proud on his face

"So you become friends of animal-like beings and use them to fight each other?" -Answered a confused Kirby

"Indeed, it makes sense for me, anyways, new species are always appearing, I wonder if..." -Prof. Oak trows a pokeball at kirby, who instinctively swallows it, just to have his form changed into a pink-voltorb-like being "Awesome!, How did you do that, is it a new attack?" Asked an excited Professor.

"I can swallow and use the power of foes and objects, but I'm not a pokemon!" -Answered a clearly angry Kirby, just before being reverted to his normal form and handing the pokeball to the professor, so accepts it a bit disappointed

"I don't think you're a pokemon anymore, they can't speak now that I think it" -Kirby glared at the professor because of this statement- "So, how can I help you returning to your world?"

"I don't even remember how did I get here in the first place" -Said Kirby with a sad face

"You could help me filling up a pokedex while you're here then, while you're on your trip you'll get distracted while I research along with other pokemon professors about how to make you return to your world"

"How am I going to do so?"

"Easy, first of all, choose one of the following pokemon" -A holograph showing the images of Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander appeared

"Why are you only giving me one? I won't finish the pokedex if you prevent me from getting 2 since the beginning!" -"It's actually 6, considering they evolve... now add the legendaries, which you aren't likely to catch, dude, you're screwed before beginning, I wonder why we send 10 years old to do this now" -Replied a now confused towards the meaning of his job professor

Kirby was quickly to finish this conversation and escape from this uncomfortable moment "So it's between a dinosaur with a lettuce on it's bag, a burning lizard, and a blue turtle; I'll go for the lizard, Fire will be handy out there"

"Sure it will, mostly in the first 2 gyms... idiot" -whispered Oak, just before handing the pink ball his pokeballs, backpack, town map, rope, potions, $4000, a bag of cookies, mini-tv, a microwave and a xtransceiver

They thanked each other and went outside the laboratory, where they gave each other their farewell, and wished good luck to Kirby on his new to begin adventure; Since night was about to come, Kirby thought about spending the night on the laboratory, then thought it was a bad idea when he saw the silhouette of a brunette woman with a horse tail entering the lab holding the professor's arm.


	2. Viridian Forest and Kirby's first battle

It's a sunny day and our pink hero is walking down Kanto's first route alongside his new pokemon.

Kirby pulled out a map of his backpack and disposed to check his location –Let's see, I'm on route 1, it's a straight road and I'll arrive Viridian city, which must have a Gym, I guess a trainer with half a day of experience can manage to get his first Medal-

Kirby walked into a house and spoke to a gentleman who lived there - Who are you are and why do you get into my house without permission?! - Answered a frightened man at the scene.

-I-I'm a pokemon trainer, I just wanted to know where the gym is- Replied the pink burglar-

-Oh, no problem then, those come here a lot, here, I'll give you a potion, it'll heal your pokemon, if you want more you can go and buy them at the market, they're just 30 pokedollars-

-But the pokemon center heals them free, plus they restore the pp of the moves-

-You kill the economy dude, people like you make me sick, you come from other regions and don't support the local market, damn parasites, you've fun catching native pokemon just to brag them to your pink buddies when you get home-, the man began to grumble, so Kirby decided to try elsewhere.

After asking the location of the gym at the pokemon center and healing his pokemon, Kirby was proposed to obtain his first medal, but instead he found a note from the gym leader.

"Went to make some legal secret Gym leader stuff, I'll be right back" –Oh see, there's more- "By that I mean it'll take awhile, better continue your journey".

Given up on his challenge, Kirby took another look at his map –Let's see, it's a straight road thought a forest and I'll arrive another city… I don't get why I even need a map, there's only one road-

On the forest, Kirby had his first real battle… or something close to one.

-Our eyes met, that means we have to battle, by the way my name is Bob- Said without delay a bug catcher, challenging our hero to his first battle.

- How long have you been waiting for someone to pass by?, Bob-

'Not a lot, someone passes every hour or so, it's a good place to get easy money from rookie trainers, you know, I've been training for several years, but hey that's irrelevant, shiver before the power of my bug pokemon! –

That said, he chose a pokemon that Kirby had never seen before, an evolved stage pokemon called Metapod!

- Use Harden Metapod! - Metapod gathered his great power to tighten its already strong armor, his eyes demonstrated an incomparable passion and an unwavering synchrony with its trainer - This is the product of our hard trainer newbie! - Said Bug catch…, no! Bug Master Bob!

- Spit fire my dear lizard! - Kirby ordered his new partner to begin their first battle, incredibly the ember attack was super effective and defeated his fierce opponent-

-W- we have just witnessed the birth of a pokemon master, Metapod- Bob said to his burning chrysalis -For your victory, you have earned 40 pokedollar, keep it up! I wish you good luck on your trip-

'Thank you, but are you staying here despite the condition of your pokemon? - Asked a puzzled Kirby.

-Sure, Metapod literally grow up on trees in this forest, go carefully there are many insects around- Immediately, he closed his eyes and threw a pokeball, which managed to capture a Kakuna - See what easy it is? After all, bug catchers are evaluated by quantity, not by quality (thankfully) –

Kirby and Bob gave their farewells to each other and our pink friend continued his journey. -I guess I need another pokemon before facing the next gym leader-, Thought Kirby as he watched the wild pokemon of the green forest

While meditating, he heard the sound of battle; a wild Butterfree and Beedrill were fighting.

-A bee and a butterfly, I've to check them with the pokedex-

-Beedrill, the drilled bee pokemon, it is the evolved form of Kakuna, it's basically a poisonous Bee; Butterfree, the "I can't believe that isn't free butter!" pokemon, It's the evolved form of Metapod, is slightly less useless-

-I guess I'll wait until they make each other too weak to defend and capture both, that's how pros do it.-


End file.
